oran_sansfandomcom-20200213-history
Oran Sans Wiki
'Oran!Sans' Oran!Sans is an AU who can give unluck or luck made by the Tumblr user: https://annoyingstarlate.tumblr.com/ He can see a little “glimt” of the future, only hours forward, but he doesn’t know how or why. He can do that on his own, but sometimes it happens. And there is sometimes he can’t do it, even if he tries. He gets a bad feeling or a good feeling when something is up. He is really shy and sometimes quiet, but he learns to talk more. Likes to draw to set his mind on somewhere else. He woke up to a home with no one there. He never knew his past, but he tries to find clues or something that can help him to remember. He sometimes gets flashbacks and write them down in his book as soon as he gets one. Every time when a human falls down, he runs before the fall and helps them. He spend a lot of time with the human. He always dreams to some day meet a new monster like him. Even tough he isn’t used to be around other’s, then the human. He also doesn’t know there is a another monster. He might act like a child, but he is smarter than you think. 'Profile' Oran!Sans once lived with his family and his friends. He had a happy life, until one day he talked to Oran!Gaster '''that he had a bad feeling he couldn't ignore. He had the bad feeling for a long time, but '''Oran!Gaster thought it was something else. One day the whole underground started to shake and Oran!Sans acted fast, he told everyone to go to safety. He tried to save everyone, but Oran!Gaster knew everyone couldn't be saved, but he wanted to save one. Oran!Gaster forced Oran!Sans into a light that blinded his mind off. Oran!Sans fell for a long time until he woke up on his bed with tears from his cheeks. Oran!Sans forgot everything, but got a lot of flashbacks. He didn't knew what and who, but he felt it was someone close to him. Abilities He tries to make people smile even if it is a seriously moment. He spend a lot of time in Waterfall with his drawings. He likes to day dream a lot. He has a orange flashy light on his left eye, that means if he touches anything or anyone that will give luck or unluck. He attacks with black eyes, he can also use Gaster Blasters. He can touch anyone or anything if his eyes also turn black, and yes he can peacefully touch when his eyes are normal. Don't make him mad. Weakness He is really shy, but tries too hard to hide it. He doesn't like seeing anyone having a hard time or hurt, that makes him an easy target. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse